Sherlock Blu Episode 7: The Curse Of The Banana
by emperor chao of world
Summary: Episode 7, Luiz, Nico, Pedro, and Rafael find out that they are a grandsons are defenders and reveal that Baron Von Banana is a long lost lover of Rachel.
1. Chapter 1: The Debut Of Baron Von Banana

At F.L.Y. headquarter.

Holmes: Blu!  
>Blu: Yes?<br>Holmes: You will disguise as a baron named Don Cheadle.  
>Blu: Don Cheadle, the actor.<br>Holmes: Yes, Jewel will disguise as a baron's wife named Kate Winslet.  
>Jewel: What?<br>Holmes: Rafael will disguise as a baron's advisor named Neil Patrick Harris.  
>Rafael: What?<br>Holmes: Pedro and Nico will disguise as a baron's helper named Shia Labeouf and Josh Duhamel.  
>Pedro and Nico: What?<br>Holmes: Luiz will disguise as a baron's bodyguard named Ed Harris.  
>Luiz: What?<br>Holmes: Now, All 5, go!  
>All: Yes Sir!<p>

Blu and his gang travel to Africa to capture Baron Von Banana.

Sam: We here, Africa.  
>Jewel: Africa? I don't want to stay there.<br>Blu: Don't worry, Jewel, We just gonna to capture Baron Von Banana.

But it was interrupt by an old man.

Old man: Hey! Stay Ou-

But Old man saw Luiz, Nico, Pedro and Rafael and he start to talk to them.

Old man: Leonardo? Nicholas? Paki? Radmir? It you!  
>All: What?<br>Old man: Welcome home the Four Brother!  
>Pedro: What the hell is gonna on here?<br>Old man: Sorry, By the way, Quill, Quill my name.  
>Luiz: Quill, We are not brother, Okay.<br>Quill: Let me tell your history.

_"Many years ago, Your great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great and great grandfathers was a warrior of savior call them self "The Four Defender" who save all people for the evil dark lord named "Lord Atom", After the defeat of Lord Atom, The Four Defender have sealed their power to wait their grandson to get it"_

Quill: You see, Luiz, Your color is Brown, Brown is symbol of Africa, Your power is earth.  
>Luiz: Wow!<br>Quill: Nico, Your color is Yellow, Yellow is symbol of Happiness, Your power is electricity.  
>Nico: Cool!<br>Quill: Pedro, Your color is Red, Red is symbol of Passion, Your power is fire.  
>Pedro: Awesome!<br>Quill: And Rafael, Your color is Black, Black is symbol of Despession, Your power is speed.  
>Rafael: Epic!<p>

After learning about their ancestor, Baron Von Banana appear.

Baron Von Banana: You must be a new to this.  
>Blu: Yes, My name is b... Don Cheadle, The baron.<br>Baron Von Banana: A baron?  
>Blu: Yes.<br>Baron Von Banana: Okay, If someone keep saying "The Four Defender", I will killed him or her.  
>Blu: Okay.<p>

Baron Von Banana walk away, But Blu have suspenion on Rachel.

Blu: Mom, Why you look worried.  
>Rachel: I am not worried!<br>Blu: Okay!

Blu walk away as Rachel open her lock and show a picture of Young Rachel and Baron Von Banana.

Rachel: Oh! Barry.

Meanwhile at Unknown location of The Poison Skull.

Akato: What? That 4 weakling are actually a grandsons of a defender?  
>Drake: Well, Actually, There all people who have their ance-<br>Akato: Shut up!  
>Drake: Sorry.<br>Liziarty: Don't worry, That Baron Von Banana is a long lost lover of Rachel.  
>Hellskull: Rachel?<br>Arthur Conan Doyle: Interested, That gorilla will killed them.  
>All: Good Plan!<p>

Akato, Arthur Conan Doyle, Drake, Hellskull, and Liziarty laugh.

To be continued.

I hope you like this story, And i use Don Cheadle because Baron Von Banana is voiced by Don Cheadle.


	2. Chapter 2: Akato's Plan

At F.L.Y. africa lab.

Holmes: What wrong, Blu?  
>Blu: It just my mom, She act worry.<br>Holmes: Worry of what?  
>Blu: I don't know.<br>Holmes: Maybe just talk to her.  
>Blu: But she won't talk about it!<br>Holmes: Just talk to her!  
>Blu: Alright!<p>

Blu go to Rachel.

Blu: Mom, Tell the truth, Why you worry?  
>Rachel: Blu, I should tell you this but Baron Von Banana was my long lost lover.<br>Blu: What? That make him a step father.  
>Rachel: No! Blu you don't understand, Let me tell you.<p>

_"I was travel and all the sudden, I saw him and i fall in love at first sight, And he was gonna to married me but he was killed when the unknown leader arrived and he killed him"_

Rachel: That a truth, Blu.  
>Blu: Hold on, He didn't get killed, He use you.<br>Rachel: What you means?  
>Blu: I means that he faked his own death to get to you, You know what, I leaving now.<p>

Blu walk away at front of his mother.

Meanwhile.

Quill: Guys, You must regain your power.  
>All: What?<br>Quill: I know it hard but you must become a four defender.  
>Pedro: You're crazy! I got no power!<br>Quill: Hey! I regain my own power for 20 years.  
>All: 20 Years?<br>Quill: Yes!

But Blu arrived.

Jewel: Blu, What happen?  
>Blu: Baron Von Banana is a long lost lover of mom.<br>All: What?  
>Blu: She told me about it.<br>Pedro: That a fucking story.  
>Blu: I know.<p>

Meanwhile at Unknown location of The Poison Skull.

Drake: So, Where the weapon?  
>Weapon dealer: I told you! The F.L.Y. have it and they got a bird to stop you.<br>Drake: You means Sherlock Blu.  
>Weapon dealer: I not saying that Sherlock know it.<br>Drake: Who know it?  
>Weapon dealer: The keeper.<br>Drake: Keeper?  
>Weapon dealer: They says that the keeper kept a weapon that will wiped out everyone.<br>Drake: Wiped out a? Hmm, I love to chat but it time.  
>Weapon dealer: Time for what?<br>Drake: Guy, Killed him.  
>Weapon dealer: What? You saids i will free if i give you an information.<br>Drake: I lied.  
>Weapon dealer: Fuck you! Go to hell! NO! NO! NNNNNNOOOOOO!<p>

Weapon dealer was killed when Drake's guard pushed him to tank where shark ated him.

Akato: So?  
>Drake: He says that F.L.Y. have a vault of your weapon.<br>Akato: Good.

Meanwhile at Baron Von Banana's hideout.

Baron Von Banana: Yes?  
>Akato (On speaker): Baron! It time to captured someone.<br>Baron Von Banana: Okay!

Baron Von Banana walk and he grab Rachel and he put her on his bag.

Rachel: Let me go!  
>Baron Von Banana: Sorry Babe but i don't trusted you, Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha.<p>

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3: End Of Baron Von Banana

At Quill's place.

Watson: Blu!  
>Blu: What? What happen?<br>Watson: Baron capture your mother!  
>Blu: (Gasp) This is my fault.<p>

But Blu cannot let his mother die.

Blu: Luiz! Nico! Pedro! Rafael! We need to rescue my mom, Quill have you made my friend get power.  
>Quill: Yes, It take 1 days.<br>Jewel: Wow! That was easy.  
>Blu: We have no time for this, Are uou with us?<br>All: Yes!  
>Blu: Well, Let rescue my mom.<p>

Meanwhile At Unknown location of The Poison Skull.

Liziarty: Drake, What weapon that he talk about?  
>Drake: He says that weapon will wiped out everyone.<br>Liziarty: Oh! Wait for a minute, You sound Akato.  
>Drake: No! I means no, I am not sound Akato.<p>

Drake walk away.

Liziarty: Weird.

Meanwhile at F.L.Y. africa lab.

Worker 1: Chief, The weapon dealer is dead.  
>Holmes: What? How happen?<br>Worker 1: He was kidnapped by The Poison Skull and they killed him.  
>Holmes: Oh my!<p>

Meanwhile at Baron Von Banana's hideout.

Rachel: Barry, Why you use me?  
>Baron Von Banana: Barry? My name is not Barry, My name is BARON VON BANANA!<p>

Baron Von Banana point his gun at Rachel.

Rachel: Help!

But Blu stop Baron Von Banana before killing his mother.

Baron Von Banana: You again!  
>Blu: Yes, It me, You under arrest.<br>Baron Von Banana: You cannot arrest me, I am powerful ape.  
>Blu: Yeah, I got something for you, Guy! Attack!<p>

Luiz, Nico, Pedro, and Rafael are using their new power to overthrone Baron Von Banana.

Baron Von Banana: What the he-

Baron Von Banana got hit and he decide to surrender.

Baron Von Banana: I surrender! No more!  
>Holmes: Good, It time to go back in prison.<br>Baron Von Banana: What?

Judge sentenced Baron Von Banana to life in Mars way-maxiumum prison.

Baron Von Banana: Come on guy! I will give youa free banana if you let me go.

But cops are ain't interested in banana, And they pushed him to his cell with his cellmates.

Baron Von Banana: Hello Henry, Edward, Jack, Lightning, Isabelle, Yin and Yang.  
>All: Hello Barry.<br>Baron Von Banana: So what gonna on here?  
>Yang: We are gonna to beat up about... NOW!<p>

Baron Von Banana, The Claw Twin, Miss Foxy, Bulldozer The Tanker, Uron, Captain BlackParrot and Bonny The Kid get beat up by an other criminal who got betrayed by them.

Baron Von Banana: NNNNNNOOOOOOO!

Meanwhile.

Blu: Mom, I sorry for walk away at front of you.  
>Rachel: That okay, Blu.<p>

After hugging his mother, Blu saw someone.

Blu: Holmes, I think i saw someone, Come over.  
>Holmes: Don't worry, I be there.<p>

Blu finally caught someone and they begin to talk him.

Holmes: Now, I got a question, My worker says something have to do with Weapon dealer? What he means?  
>Member 1: Akato is planning something.<br>Blu: Planning?  
>Member 1: Yes, He want a doomsday device and he invent a Phazon.<br>Blu: Phazon?  
>Member 1: I don't know! Maybe a gun, Or substance.<br>Blu: So, Phazon is a gun or substance.  
>Member 1: Substance is a stupid word!, I don't understand about substance! And i don't know where he is!<p>

But Holmes have pointed his gun at him.

Member 1: But Akato's former henchmen might know.  
>Blu: Who?<br>Member 1: His name is Chester Wilson.  
>Blu: Chester Wilson?<br>Member 1: But Akato call him "RANDOM" because he have a staff that he pushed a number and once he hit on ground, The everything will explosive.  
>Blu: Where Chester Wilson?<br>Member 1: He at New York! Hurry up before that thing come out.  
>Blu: What?<br>Member 1: Hu-

Blu and Holmes saw a Poison Skull's member's mouth begin cover by Cockroach.

Jewel: EW! Was that thing?  
>Holmes: I believed it a work of The Bug.<br>Blu: What is The Bug?  
>Holmes: He is a mass murderer, He put his kind into his victim's mouth, Blu! You and other to go New York City.<br>All: Okay!

To be continued.


	4. Epilouge

Meanwhile At Unknown location of The Poison Skull.

Liziarty: Akato! What is Phazon?  
>Akato: What you means?<br>Liziarty: They saids Phazon is a gun or substance which i never heard before.  
>Akato: Phazon is Substance, Not gun.<p>

Akato slithered away.

Liziarty: What the hell is Substance?


End file.
